Fantasies
by CSIBuckeye
Summary: Sara finds Grissom's court suit very inspiring!


Title: Fantasies

Author: CSIBuckeye

Rating: M (for smut)

Pairing: GSR

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: CSI and its wonderful characters sadly do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no money made.

Notes: Just a short fic about the sexiness that is Grissom in his court suit. I figured if I have fantasies about it, surely Sara must too!

A million thanks to Daphne for the initial push to actually write this story and all the little pushes along the way that kept me on the right track! Your beta skills are second to none. And special thanks to Carie for all the support and commiseration throughout the entire process! You guys are awesome!

The fluttering of the curtains caught his eye as he hurried up the front steps. A tingle ran down his spine at the thought of Sara waiting inside for him; three days in court had meant three nights alone in their bed and he'd missed her in more ways than he'd ever thought possible. Wondering what she was up to, he let a smile play over his face as he pulled out his keys; knowing Sara, it was bound to be good.

"Honey, I'm home," he said as he turned to re-engage the lock, surprised and more than a little disappointed that she hadn't greeted him at the door.

"How was your day, dear?" Her husky voice was full of promise as she eyed him. He was a sexy man, and he could turn her on dressed in anything. But there was something about seeing him dressed for court that had always been able to soak her panties from across the room.

"It was…" The answer died on his lips as he turned and caught her lithe figure leaning against the wall in the entryway. His eyes drank in every ounce of skin, as she stood before him wearing only an emerald green bra, matching panties and the sultry smile that belonged to him alone. He knew his mouth was slightly agape, but couldn't for the life of him think of how to close it.

She pushed off the wall and made her way over to him, putting just the right amount of sway in her hips to capture his gaze, knowing intimately the desire reflected there. In his black court suit, he looked every bit of the unflappable scientist that he tried so hard to project. But she knew better. She knew just exactly how flustered he could get in her hands and it had long been one of her most secret desires to bring the man in front of her to his knees, in that suit.

"Hi," she said, coming to a stop a few inches in front of him. Sliding her hands up his crisp white shirt and around his neck, she toyed with the graying curls above his collar. Just the sight of her fantasy merging with reality was enough to set her pulse racing, and she sighed as she brought her mouth to his.

Feeling her tongue dance along his lips as he enveloped her in his arms, he pulled her close. The feel of her skin under his fingertips always made him feel a little unworthy. She felt like perfection, and he smiled in spite of himself as he felt her shiver under his touch. A moan escaped her as her delicate hands tickled along his neck and he felt her fingers working under his collar.

She tugged his sky blue tie loose and slid it slowly from around his neck. Slipping the tie over her shoulder she walked around behind him, running her hands over his back as she leaned up to his ear. "Did you know that one of my favorite fantasies…involves you in this suit?"

The tickle of her breath shot a surge of heat through his body. Just hearing her say that she fantasized about him made him release a low moan of desire. But imagining her as she ran her hands over her breasts, slid her fingers into her soft folds, all the while wishing it were him touching her, made him instantly hard.

Sliding his jacket off his broad shoulders, she let it fall to the floor. Her hands continued to caress him as she whispered a kiss into his neck. "Care to make my fantasy come true?"

Still unable to find his voice, he nodded and smiled as he felt the silk of his tie glide against his eyes. Sara tied the knot behind his head and walked back around in front of him to pull the tie down securely. Closing his eyes under the silky fabric, the world as he knew it fell away and was reborn in his other senses.

She brought his hand slowly up between her legs, "Feel what you do to me?"

He could feel how wet she was for him as he stroked her through the satin. Knowing that he had this effect on her, before he'd even really touched her made him feel raw and powerful. He was flushed with desire and started to slide his hand into her panties, needing to touch her, but she held him back.

"Not yet," she teased as she guided him into the middle of the den. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed the fabric off his shoulders. Tracing her fingertips over the muscles of his chest and arms, down his sides and along his belt she pressed herself into the heat wafting off his skin. His warmth wrapped around her like tendrils of smoke, and she felt his breath hot and fast against her cheek. "What can you tell me without your eyes?"

He skimmed his hands over her back, letting his fingertips trace along the edges of her bra, amazed at how much softer her skin felt than the satin. Gliding down over the perfect curve of her lower back he brought his mouth to her ear, "You're beautiful." His lips trailed along her neck kissing and nibbling as he tasted her.

"Cheater…you can't see me," she said pressing closer to him, feeling his arousal against her body as she closed her eyes and melted into his touch.

"I don't need to see you to know you're beautiful." His hands drifted down to her hips and he pulled her tightly to him, "Please," his voice wavered.

The sense of power was so heady that she had to fight back the urge to just take him right there. She brought his hands up to her satin clad breasts as she slowed her breathing, "Please what?"

The fabric slid seductively under his touch, and he could feel her nipples harden as his thumbs stroked her. He bent his head and pulled her nipple into his mouth, nipping lightly through the satin as she let out a soft cry.

Pulling him up into a searing kiss, her tongue met his roughly as she scraped her nails down his back. She ran her hands along his abdomen, and unbuckled his belt, sliding it slowly through the loops before casting it aside. She unbuttoned his pants, letting her hand drift down to stroke him gently, smiling as she felt his breath catch at her touch.

"Yes," he said pushing his hips into her hand, needing to feel her. But she let her caress trail down his leg as she sank to her knees, and he swore softly at the loss of her touch.

She helped him out of his pants and boxers as she slipped out of her bra. Sitting back on her heels, she admired the view for a moment, taking in his ragged breathing and the look of hopeful anticipation on his face. She smiled, her eyes twinkling with equal parts lust and power as she ran her tongue slowly along the underside of his cock, from base to tip until she took him completely into her mouth. But as soon as she felt him arch into her, she let him slide gently out. And as she stood back up she let her naked breasts glide along his body as she raked her nails over his skin.

He let his head fall back as a moan escaped. Her nipples burned a path over his skin and just as he thought that he might actually ignite, he felt her soft hands on his chest guiding him down to the blanket covered floor.

She lowered herself to straddle his thighs, rocking her pelvis into his. The feel of his cock pressing against her center through her panties sent a bolt of need coursing through her. Leaning down she sucked his nipple into her mouth, tasting the salt from the light sheen of sweat that coated his chest. And when it hardened against her tongue she nipped lightly with her teeth, feeling him groan again beneath her. "Tell me what you want."

As she moved herself along his length, he could feel her wetness coat him even through the barrier of the fabric. "To touch you," he worked his fingers up her thighs and over her panties. Pushing the scrap of satin aside, he began to stroke her velvety folds. He knew with certainty, without his eyes to distract him that he'd never really touched her before this; never noticed how warm and impossibly soft she was under his hand. He felt her breathing increase with the pace of his caress, and he slowly slid his fingers inside her, catching whispered desires on each breath that he'd never quite been able to hear before.

The low moan that soon floated down to him from her lips told him she was close, and this time he responded to every sign her body was sending him. The feel of her hand as it clenched his bicep, begging him for a harder touch. The sound of her breathing as it grew more erratic, demanding a faster pace. And finally the feel of her hips as they bucked against him coupled with the tiny sounds escaping her, letting him know unmistakably that she was just seconds away.

He tore the blindfold from his eyes, unable to resist, needing to see her as she came. His thumb skimmed over her clit and she pressed herself hard into his hand as she cried out his name. And as he watched the bliss ripple over her beautiful face, he realized that he knew her as she had never truly allowed anyone else to know her. And that was in fact, his most secret fantasy.

He watched, continuing to stroke her through her orgasm until she stilled his hand. She slumped over him, half supported by her arms, as her breathing returned to normal. Only then did she feel him slide his fingers from her body. She watched, enthralled, as he brought his hand to his face and sucked his fingers into his mouth. Instantly aroused again by that simple act, she captured his mouth with hers, sliding her tongue in to taste them both.

Her panties were still pushed aside, and she didn't bother with taking them off. She positioned him at her entrance and he surged up into her in one swift motion. Feeling her surround him, so tight and so wet, he knew that he had never fit with anyone as perfectly as this, his body to hers, her soul to his, their lives seamlessly blending together.

She began to rock herself on him, letting him slide almost all the way out before engulfing him completely again. Increasing her rhythm, she could feel him holding back, waiting for her. "Come for me baby," she whispered.

Her hushed request shattered his last illusion of control. He thrust his hips hard into hers as she moved faster. And when he heard her cry out again, feeling her muscles contract around him, he was lost. Waves of ecstasy washed over him as he exploded inside her, calling out her name until he was spent. Her weight blanketed him tenderly as he held her to his chest.

After a while she pushed herself up a little, and Grissom watched his own reflection flicker in her dark brown eyes. A satisfied smile played over her face as she stroked his cheek, and he realized the power she'd held over him had been there since their very first meeting. He had long labored under the delusion that he had a choice about loving Sara, but by the look in her eyes he knew, he'd only ever been fooling himself. He'd been defenseless all along, no blindfold required.


End file.
